TWE Wikia
Teenage Wrestling Entertainment A TWE é uma empresa pública em negócios dos mídia em entretenimento desportivo português. A marca é composta por um portefólio de empresas que criam e oferecem conteúdo original de 52 semanas por ano para uma audiência nacional. Tem como Plataformas o TWE Woldwide, Programas Televisivos, PPV's, Midia Digital, Filmes e Magazines. A sede é em Lisboa, Portugal, e tem escritórios em Coimbra, Porto, Faro e Leiria. O que é a TWE? A TWE foi, criada em 2012 Tyger Styles, também conhecido por Hardy. É a evolução da empresa KWF, e agora dona da CIW (Corporação Infantil de Wrestling), KCW (Kids Corporation of Wrestling) e afiliada da CPW (Corporação Portuguesa de Wrestling), tornando-se na maior rede de Luta Livre juvenil em Portugal. Rosters e Cinturões A TWE possui 2 Rosters Principais, e uma subdivisão e um centro para desenvolvimento de atletas. Rosters 1ª Divisão Principal: Monday Night: Big Bang 2ª Divisão Principal: Friday Night: Nemesis 3ª Divisão Principal: Tuesday Night: Nitro (CPW) 4ª Divisão Principal: Thursday Night: Starrcade Subdivisão: PRX Programas * [[Diva's House|'Diva's House']] * [[Cyber Space|'Cyber Space']] * [[TWE Choice Awards|'TWE Choice Awards']] * [[Super Titãs|'Super Titãs']] * [[Total Drama Island - Insanity|'A Ilha dos Desafios - Insanidade Total']] * Prank Attack * It's Dinner Time! * Lendas de Antes * Morning Slam (Programação De animação variados * Live with Hardy! Podcast * Kids City (Cartoon) * Ride Around 'Títulos' * TWE Championship * World Heavyweight Championship * TWE Intercontinental Championship * TWE Portugal Championshipl * TWE Tag Team Championships * TWE Women Tag Team Championships * TWE Tag Team Mix-Gender Championship * TWE Divas/Womens Championship * TWE Women Lightweight Championship * TWE Women Bantamweight Championship * TWE PRX Championship * Titulo PRX Womens Championship * TWE PRX Tag Team Championships * TWE PRX Tag Team Mix-Gender Championship * TWE (CIW Girls Championship) * TWE (CIW Boys Championship) História A historia da empresa fundiu-se com as outras por ordem cronológica, começando primeiro com a KCW, que foi a primeira empresa no qual tudo começou. Com a KCW começou a “Era de Ouro”, conhecida como a era clássica, que acabou em 2004 e a "Era da Atitude", onde começaram assim combates, storylines e conteúdo mais perigosos. A KCW ainda existe e os atletas seguem então para a TWE ou CPW. A CPW apareceu de repente e destronou a KCW. Porém, segundo vários atletas, a administração da CPW estava a desperdiçar talento e dinheiro a criar péssimas storylines e eventos pouco lucrativos, deixando os fãs chocados e começaram a perder audiência. Empregados que não faziam o trabalho deles ganhavam mais que os atletas, e competidores que eram amigos e unidos na KCW foram virados uns contra os outros. Até que em 2009, o antigo campeão intercontinental da KCW e na altura campeão Mundial na CPW, Tyger (Hardy) rebelou-se, acabando por se ir embora com o título mundial, levando-o para a KWF. A KWF possuía storylines razoáveis, mais atletas e funcionários e melhores títulos que a CPW. Os programas foram ganhando cada vez mais audiências, até estarem no topo. Em 2011, a CPW decidiu declarar batalha à KWF, que estava no topo, porque atletas estavam a sair da sua empresa para a marca líder, e começaram a atacar os deles. Tyrok fez uma breve aparição na CPW depois vencer o seu combate na WrestleLand, e atacou um dos atletas da CPW. De acordo com Tyrok, o atleta estava apenas a marcar uma posição contra a CPW. Este ataque acabou por virar um combate no evento ”X-Terminator”, no qual Tyrok saiu vencedor. Esta batalha entre a KWF e a CPW continuaria até ao ano seguinte. Até que o presidente da KWF entregou a empresa a Tyrok. Segundo este, Tyrok era mais qualificado para liderar a sua companhia porque sabia exatamente onde atingir a CPW. Pouco depois, Tyrok comprou a CIW e a KCW, promoveu a subdivisão PRX e alterou a imagem corporativa. A empresa passou de Kids Wrestling Federation para Teenage Wrestling Entertainment, com um novo logótipo, novos e antigos atletas e um novo logo para cada programa da KWF, porém mantendo os nomes originais. A TWE tornou-se então maior e mais forte que a própria CPW, promovendo assim novos eventos, mas mantendo os antigos e tornando-os maiores. Em 2014, quando esta batalha chegou ao auge em que parecia que a CPW ia dar o seu golpe, Tyrok, que alterou a gimmick para o atual Hardy, declarou guerra entre o Universo da TWE e a Corporação contra a Autoridade e a Administração da CPW. A CPW trouxe de volta atletas e a TWE fez o mesmo. O curso desta guerra tornou-se mais feroz quando depois do combate final do evento “Slummer Zone” de 2014, a Coordenadora de Operaçãoes da CPW atacou uma pupila de Hardy, que é uma das atletas infantis do roster do PRX, Bibby, pelas costas, fazendo-a perder o título que tinha acabado de ganhar. Depois disto, as coisas foram ficando piores quando atletas da CPW se sentiram motivados com isto e começaram a reclamar os títulos para eles. Porém, enquanto a CPW andava a atacar a TWE com tudo, Hardy estava a promover estrelas recém-chegadas do PRX, inclusive Raven, Kristyn, Nathalye, Lyner, Starcade, Russo, Lemon Brunch, etc., até começar a recrutar também atletas antigos como F-Rex, Rochell, Pit"John"Bull, Katy Fox, Anik "The Buddha" Brijesha, e novas storylines foram criadas, rebentando a escala de audiências, como a emocionante luta de Bibby contra o poder da CPW, a estreia de Raven, Nathalye e Lyner como equipa, o regresso de Rochell como campeã e a reunião da equipa considerada uma das mais poderosas, entre F-Rex, Pit”John”Bull e Cardoso, os Evolution. Raven também se tornou na primeira campeã feminina a segurar o titulo da TWE. A guerra continuou até que, em Abril de 2016, Hardy regressa à CPW com a sua primeira gimmick, para tomar o programa Nights with Nitro. Para ganhar controlo do programa e da empresa, venceu um combate Hell In a Cell na WrestleLand e comprou a empresa. No dia 2 de Abril de 2016, Hardy anunciou o lançamento da H-Box, em que os programas da TWE e da CPW passariam a ser transmitidos no Hardy Sports Channel, o canal da TWE, e que todos os combates efetuados pela KCW, CPW, KWF e CIW estarão disponiveis no TWE Worldwide. Eventos e PPV'S ( Setembro de 2016/ Agosto de 2017) TWE Pay Per Views-05.jpg|Janeiro - Batalha Real|link=Batalha Real é um Pay Per View histórico da TWE, que consiste como combate principal um Battle Royal de 20 ou 30 pessoas TWE Pay Per Views-06.jpg|Fevereiro - Alta Velocidade|link=Alta Velocidade é um Pay Per View da TWE, em que o combate Principal é um desafio "Beat The Clock" TWE Pay Per Views-07.jpg|Março - Pitstop|link=Pitstop é um Pay Per View da TWE que consiste numa paragem antes da WresltleLand TWE Pay Per Views-12.jpg|Abril - WrestleLand|link=WrestleLand é um PPV histórico da WE que remonta à KCW, que conta agora com um total de 254.527 de fãs no mundo inteiro.|linktext=http://teenage-wrestling-entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/WrestleLand TWE Pay Per Views-08.jpg|Maio - Vingança|link=Vingança é um PPV da TWE, cujo objetivo é a desforra TWE Pay Per Views-01.jpg|Junho - X-Terminator|link=X-Terminator é um PPV da TWE em que consistem combates de "Extreme Rules" TWE Pay Per Views-09.jpg|Julho - Belt In The Bank|link=Belt In The Bank é m PPV da TWE em consiste em capturar o cinturão. O vencedor/a pode cobrá-lo no titulo que desejar. TWE Pay Per Views-02.jpg|Agosto - Slummer Zone|link=Slummer Zone é um PPV histórico da TWE. Foi criado pela KCW, substituido pelo Super Slam da CPW e retomado pela KWF. TWE Pay Per Views-03.jpg|Setembro - Noite de Titãs|link=Noite de Titãs é um PPV criado pela TWE que substituiu o PPV "Arena dos Campeões" da KWF. Consiste na defesa dos titulos TWE Pay Per Views-04.jpg|Outubro - Jaula do Inferno|link=Jaula do Inferno é um PPV da TWE em combates são travados dentro da jaula "Hell In the Cell" TWE Pay Per Views-11.jpg|Novembro - Survival|link=Survival é um PPV histórico da TWE que remonta à era da KCW, que consiste em combates "Iron Man" TWE Pay Per Views-10.jpg|Dezembro - M.C.E.|link=M.C.E. é um PPV da TWE que consiste em combates de Mesas, Cadeiras, Escadotes e TLC Eventos e PPV'S ( Setembro de 2017/ Agosto de 2018 ) Eventos Inativos da KCW * Fatal 5 * Na Tua Casa * Tecnologia X * Julgamento * Imperdoável * Sem Misericórdia * Insurreição * Rebellion * Fúria Fatal * War Night Eventos Inativos da CPW * RumbleMania * Super Slam * Thunderstruck * Survival of the Fittest * New World Order Eventos Inativos da KWF * Até ao Limite * Tributo às Tropas * Rei dos Tronos * Sem Saída * Iron Tower Jogos KCW * KCW - Big Bang Monday Night 2003 (PC, XBOX, PS2, GBA) * KCW - Friday Night Impact 2003 - Evolution * KCW - Big Bang Monday Night 2004 * KCW - Friday Night Impact 2004 - Remember My Name * KCW - Rumo à WrestleLand (PC, XBOX, PS2, GBA) * KCW - Big Bang vs. Impact 2005 * KCW - Rumo à WrestleLand 2 (PC, XBOX, PS2, GBA) * KCW - Big Bang Monday Night 2006 (PC, PS2) * KCW - Big Bang vs. Impact 2006 (PC, PS2, NDS) * KCW - Rumo à WrestleLand 3 (PC, XBOX, PS2, GBA) * KCW vs. CPW - Invasão (PC, PS2, NDS) * KCW vs. CPW 2006 (PC, PS2, NDS) CPW * CPW - Nights With Nitro 2007(PC, PS2, NDS, PSP) * KCW - Rumo à WrestleLand 4 (PC, XBOX, PS2, GBA, NDS) * CPW - Nights With Nitro 2008 (PC, PS2, NDS, PSP) * CPW - Rumo à WrestleLand 5 (PC, PS2, NDS, PSP) * CPW - Nights With Nitro 2009 (PC, PS2, NDS, PSP) * CPW - Rumo à WrestleLand 6 (PC, PS2, NDS, PSP) KWF * KWF - Big Bang vs. Nemesis 2009 (PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, NDS, PSP) * KWF - PRX 2009 (PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PSP) * KWF - Big Bang vs. Nemesis 2010 (PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PSP) * KWF - Big Bang vs. Nemesis 2011 (PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PSP) * KWF '12 (Wii, PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PSP) TWE * TWE 2K (Android, iOS) * TWE'13 (Wii, PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PSP) * TWE 2K14 (Wii, PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP) * TWE 2K15 (Wii, PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP) * TWE Ultimate Brawler (Wii, PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP) * EA Sports - TWE 2016 (Wii, PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP) * EA Sports - TWE 2017 (PC, PS3, PS4) * TWE Universe (Online MMORPG) * TWE Duel Masters (Android, iOS, Windows) * TWE Divas House ( Android, iOS, Wii, PC, XBOX, PS2, PS3, PS4,, PSP NDS, N2DS, N3DS) * TWE New Life (Android, iOS, Windows, PC, PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP) Media A TWE possui uma vasta produção no mundos dos media, como uma redação (TWE Magazine), uma página online (TWE Worldwide) um estúdio de cinema (TWE Pictures) e um Estúdio Áudio (TWE Music).Category:Browse